Pourquoi?
by Alaya Phantomhive
Summary: Le patron se pose des réflexions durant ses derniers instants. OS, Death fic, SLG


« -j..j'ai froid...M-Mathieu pourquoi... ? »

J'ai peur. Le temps semble s'être figé autour de moi, je ne ressens plus rien, plus d'émotions, plus d'envie, juste la douleur, la déception et l'incompréhension. Et tu es là, à me regarder mourir de l'intérieur. Pourquoi Mathieu ? Je sais que je t'ai causé des problèmes, mais les autres aussi. Tu me fais mal, ton regard assassin, toute cette haine dans ta façon de me regarder, suis-je si insupportable que ça ?

Mais tu sais, c'est toi qui m'a fait comme ça, j'y peux rien c'est ma nature. Même si je voulais être ce que tu as envie que je sois, je ne pourrais jamais être la personnalité dont tu rêvais. Pardonne-moi... tu as raison de me faire partir, je suis chiant dans le fond. Chuis pas un type bien, juste un connard qui pense qu'à la baise, si seulement tu m'avais donné plus, j'aurais pu avoir une vie normale, mais il a fallut que tu me bloque dans cette spirale infernale et interminable. Tu es mon créateur et mon destructeur, tu m'as crée et tu m'as tué. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, jamais apprécié, je suis pourtant une partie de toi, ta partie sombre, la partie que tu n'assumes pas.

Et pourtant j'ai été le premier, le premier à sortir de ton esprit, je suis le plus proche de toi... et j'en suis fier. Mais depuis que les autres sont là, tu ne m'aime plus, tu préfère cajoler le geek, demander conseils au prof, parler société avec le hippie et le reste à maître panda. Je suis invisible maintenant. Tu ne comprends donc pas? J'ai besoin de ton regard posé sur moi, j'ai besoin qu'on m'accorde de l'importance, c'est de là que je tire ma force gamin. Haha gamin ! Tu te souviens ? c'était le premier surnom que je t'ai donné, ça remonte hein ? Depuis 4 ans c'est resté, on est les seuls à en connaître l'origine et bientôt tu seras le seul.

Tout ça va s'effacer par ta faute Mathieu... pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais tu ça ?! Tu me fais mourir en silence, je suis couché à terre dans ma chambre, et tu es là, debout, devant moi, un sourire dessiné sur ton visage. Tu n'es que sadisme. Je comprends de moins en moins l'importance que je t'accorde dans mon esprit, tu es si monstrueux ! On dit toujours que je suis le mauvais, mais c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait en sachant que je serais comme ça ! Et plutôt que de m'aider, tu préfères me tuer ! Sale ordure je te faisais confiance ! JE TE HAIS ! Mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes... Tant mieux, plus vite je fermerais les yeux, plus vite je ne te verrais plus.

Pourquoi tu me tue ? Y a pas d'autres moyens pour me faire fermer ma gueule ? T'es qu'une salope Mathieu ! Si j'avais la force de me lever, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu puisse plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine ! Sa mère ! ça brûle mais c'est gelé.. c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on meurt alors ? Et ben putain... Je te souhaite de bien en chier aussi connard !

Pourtant j'ai toujours tenu à toi dans le fond, je t'insulte, tu me réponds, je viole le gamin, tu m'efface. J'en ai fait des conneries, mais alors toi ! Tu veux effacer une partie de toi ? C'est comme te retirer un morceau d'âme, ma souffrance est temporaire, pas la tienne, même mort, je serais là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues haha !

Putain je deviens lunatique en plus du reste... je regarde maintenant ma main se désintégrer progressivement, allant des doigts jusqu'au poignet, je disparais pour de bon, ça y est. Tu as bien choisi de faire durer le moment pas vrai ? Pour me laisser voir ma propre chute. A la place de main, il n'y a plus que du vide. J'AI PEUR ! enculé ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Je veux pas mourir... je t'en supplie... « AIDE MOI ! »

Ma seule réponse fut un simple regard. Ton regard me laisse penser que tu voulais ma mort depuis ma naissance, te voir me juger, me rabaisser par ta façon de m'observer.

Pourquoi tu te penche vers moi ? À quoi ça te sert de m'enlever mes lunettes ? Maintenant je t'observes sans ces morceaux de verre teinté, les yeux se remplissant de plus en plus de putains de larmes. Je vois ton sourire perdre son éclat. C'est qu'à présent que tu te rend compte que je ne suis pas un monstre mais un humain ? Que ça m'arrive de pleurer sous mes lunettes ? Que je souffre autant que n'importe qui ? T'es pathétique...

« tu as les yeux rouges ?... »

« oui. Je portes la couleur du liquide que tu as trop vu couler et que veux oublier gamin » Et voilà les toussotements qui arrivent...

« je ne veux pas te tuer. »

tu déconne ?! Tu m'envoie à l'abattoir et après tu me dis ça ?!

« je t'admire. Je ne te tue pas, je te ramène à la maison » Il s'accroupit devant moi

Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu veux quoi gamin ?

« La vie ici c'est pas ce que tu mérites, un retour dans mon esprit serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi patron, nos deux façons de pensées s'entremêlent déjà»

« achève moi, qu'on en finisse »

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je ne disparaisse, laissant un costard derrière moi et le soupire de Mathieu, fermant ma chambre pour la dernière fois.


End file.
